


Video Chat

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Series: Corona Life [4]
Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Announcements, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: Sometimes, it's easier to say things through video chat.





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of keep having ideas for my Modern Tangled AU, especially with Co-Ladies-In-Waiting. This one was kind of cute and fun, so... Why not?
> 
> **May also be extremely cheesy and short. So... I apologize in advance.**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time he verbally said "I love you" was over a video chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of takes place after "9x-7i<3(3x-7u)." Like, Cass already knows that he loves her-- and they've already started dating-- but he hasn't verbally said it to her yet.

"So... You enjoying yourself out there?" Cassandra asked curiously.

Varian shook his head firmly. "Not one bit. Out here, I'm still the kid who blew up one too many chemistry labs."

Cass laughed a little, causing Varian to smile. He loved hearing the sound of her laughter; it was enough to brighten any day, in his opinion. He loved everything about her, in fact. He loved the way that her eyes lit up whenever something interested her-- often something sports-related, or having to do with intense action-- and the way that her hair curled and frizzed. He loved her pale skin, her narrow eyes, her tall and imposing stature... There was even something to be said about the more firm, bossy, rude side of her, too, the side that always had a quick remark and was constantly resting its hands on its hips.

He loved every little bit of her, and he definitely enjoyed getting to talk with her. He was glad that she was his girlfriend... And, of course, that she was also his  _friend_ in general. He didn't have a ton of those.

"How about you?" he asked her, "how's it going back in Corona City?"

She shrugged a little. "It's okay, I guess."

"Just _okay_?" he said, his voice teasing, "what, is the big city  _that_ different and boring without me?"

"Ha ha," Cass retorted, completely deadpan, "y'know, if you were actually here in person, I'd probably have chucked my pillow at you for that."

"Then thank heavens I'm  _not_ actually there in person."

She rolled her eyes. "Perhaps I'll have to mark it as an 'I.O.U.' for when you get back, then."

"Looking forward to it."

Just then, Varian's bedroom door opened and Quirin poked his head inside. "Varian, it's about time for lights-out."

"Got it, Dad."

Cassandra waved at Quirin, who waved in return before looking at his son and giving a firm nod. When Varian nodded in return, Quirin left the room, closing the door tight behind him.

"Well... I guess that means it's time to say 'good night,'" Varian said, not sounding terribly happy about the fact, "he'll know if I stay up chatting for the rest of the night."

"Alright, then," Cass said, "but you'll have to promise to call tomorrow."

"Tomorrow night, same time?"

"Sure."

He smiled. "Okay, then."

"Okay," she agreed, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Varian hardly even thought; the words just slipped out of his mouth. "Hey, Cassie? I-- I love you."

She paused, her breath catching in her throat and the corners of her mouth slightly twitching up. "Really?"

When he nodded, she smiled.

"I love you, too, Varian."

He studied her one last time, determined to somehow memorize every detail before he went to bed, afraid that perhaps sleep would take his memories of her away.

"Good night, Cassie."

"Good night, Varian."

With that, he logged off and shut his laptop down.

And that night, he fell asleep with a wide, goofy smile on his face.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he popped 'the question,' it was over a video chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place about three years after "Confessions."
> 
> (This was literally written in five minutes while I was supposed to be doing economic homework... Sorry for how cheesy and out-of-character this is).

Varian again found himself laying on his stomach in his bed back in Old Corona, his laptop open right in front of him. Cassandra was on the screen, the other end of the video chat that he had set up. She mirrored his position, resting on her stomach in the midst of the dark purple comforter that covered her bed back home in Corona City.

Just then, Ruddiger jumped in front of her, covering up half of the screen with his bushy tail. Cass groaned, reaching to bat the raccoon away from her and her laptop. But he stayed put, chittering furiously at her.

Varian laughed before speaking to his furry friend. "Ruddiger, if you could move away from the screen?"

Not many people would think that raccoons could understand what he was saying, but Ruddiger did. At Varian's words, he moved, curling up into a little ball on Cass's back.

"Better?"

"Still not ideal," Cass said, "but... I suppose it's better. I can actually  _see_ you now, if that's anything to go on."

He laughed again. "Well, that's  _something_ , at least."

"Yep."

"So... I kind of wanted to talk to you about something, Cassie."

She raised an eyebrow, her curiosity suddenly piqued. "Oh, yeah? And what would that be?"

He chuckled a little before taking a deep breath in. This was it. He was really going to do it.

_He was going to ask her._

"Actually, I was going to wait for a little while to talk about this," he began awkwardly, starting to fiddle around with the pencil that he had placed next to the laptop, "but... I realized that I couldn't wait that long."

Another deep breath in. And then...

"I love you, Cassie," he said softly, "and... I know for a fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Cass smiled a little, feeling rather flattered by the fact that he was saying these things... And about  _her_ , no less!

"Will you marry me?"

She stiffened a little, causing Ruddiger to startle a little. He chittered indignantly before jumping off the bed and padding off somewhere, likely the kitchen.

"Varian... You can't be serious."

He shook his head. "I  _am_ serious, Cass. I want this; I'm not just saying this on a whim. I've thought long and hard on this."

"I... Varian," she whispered, slowly coming back to life, "oh, gosh..."

There was some silence, which unnerved Varian to no extent. If they had been talking face-to-face, he would've been afraid of what she was going to do to him. Even now, on video chat, he was afraid of what she was plotting.

And then Cass smiled.

"Yes," she said, "I'd... I'd love to marry you."

A wide grin spread across Varian's face. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, really. I love you, Varian."

"I love you, too, Cassie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, in case you guys are wondering: when Cassandra graduated from Corona High, she moved into Sunshine Apartments. A year later, when Varian graduated, he took the spare room (hey, they're not sharing a bedroom; I think they're fine), even going as far as to pay his part of the rent. Later, when they get married, they keep the same apartment but end up using one bedroom as a storage space of sorts.


	3. Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she gave him the big news, it was over a video chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS was the first one that I came up with for this story, actually...
> 
> This takes place, like, a year and a half after "Questions."

Cassandra sighed, checking the screen on her laptop once again.  _Why wasn't he picking up?!_

Yes, it was considerably earlier than the time that they normally video-chatted-- it was nine o'clock in the morning, as opposed to their usual nine-at-night routine-- but still... What was keeping him?

She turned her attention to the book that she had next to her, engrossing herself in its pages. It wasn't until she heard Varian's tired voice that she realized that he'd actually picked up.

"Cassie?" he asked, "is everything alright?"

 _Note to self,_ she thought bitterly to herself,  _don't call Varian earlier than normal, or else he'll think it's an emergency._

"Yes, everything's just fine. I just... Wanted to talk."

Varian frowned, quickly rubbing his eyes. "Yeah?"

Cass sighed a little. This might end up taking a little longer than she'd hoped.

"I... I wanted to show you something. Y'know... Before we both went off and did whatever we've got planned for today."

"Okay, then," he said, suddenly sitting up a little straighter, "what's up?"

Ruddiger ran into the room where Cass was just then, something firmly clamped in his mouth. Cass smiled a little, reaching to take it from the raccoon and giving him an affectionate scratch behind the ears.

"Thanks, buddy."

Varian smiled a little. Sure, it had taken awhile, but still, it was finally happening: Cass was finally opening up to Ruddiger.

And then she held up the item that had been in his mouth so that Varian could see it. "Check this out."

He studied it closely, confused at first. And then that confusion melted away, replaced by curiosity and... Perhaps uncertainty.

"Is that... Is that what I think that is, Cassie?"

She snorted. "If you think it's a sandwich, then no."

Varian laughed, shaking his head. "No... Is that-- are you--?"

"And we've got a top competitor for 'Most Incoherent Speaker,'" Cass announced to no one in particular, "Varian, come on down!"

Of course, Varian  _knew_ what he wanted to say. He  _knew_ what she was showing him. But, for whatever reason, he  _couldn't_. He couldn't say anything, couldn't form the words beyond the thoughts.

He swallowed back the lump in his throat and tried again. "Are you saying... A baby?"

Cass nodded, her eyes getting uncharacteristically glassy. "Yeah. We're... We're going to have a baby."

Varian let out a laugh, the excitement he was suddenly feeling showing itself in the sound. He couldn't necessarily help it when the tears started making their way down his face.

"Cassie... Oh, my gosh, Cassie..."

"Bet you weren't expecting  _that_  to be your wake-up call this morning, did you?"

He smiled. "Not one bit, Cassie."

_Not one bit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no clue what happened to this, but hey... C'est la vie, I suppose.


End file.
